This specification relates to submitting media object queries and receiving suggested answers for the media object queries.
Generally, internet searching is based on text queries. Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, processes, multimedia content) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. In response to a text query submitted by a user, search engines return search results referring to resources identified as satisfying or matching the text query. Occasionally, people observe something new around them and are curious to learn more about the new thing. However, if a person cannot identify or describe a particular object, the person can find it difficult to formulate a meaningful text query about the object.